Dismoi ce que tu penses et je t'épouserai
by menLOVEmen
Summary: L'empathie de Quatre devient incontrôlable et ses facultés se développent...


**_Dis-moi ce que tu penses et je t'épouserai…_**

            La guerre est terminée. Je n'en reviens encore mais pourtant, la paix a été signée. C'est pas génial ? Il n'y a rien qui pourrait me rendre plus heureux. Enfin si, il y a une chose. C'est que mes quatre camarades d'infortune vivent avec moi. En effet, j'ai réussi à les convaincre de s'installer avec moi dans une maison gracieusement offerte par la Winner Corp. C'est merveilleux d'avoir sous le même toit tous mes amis : Duo (Bien que j'ai du planter tous les produits sucrés , Trowa (Par Allah, quelles images s'imposent à mon esprit en pensant à lui…), Heero (Il ne serait pas là, je pense que ça serait pareil étant donné qu'il reste enfermé dans sa chambre et nous évite comme la peste) et Wu Fei (qui, s'il le pouvait planterait sa tente dans la jardin et épouserait son sabre…).

            Mais bon, je ne pers espoir de changer les plus réticents. Après, ne faut-il pas croire aux miracles ? C'est l'idée à laquelle je me raccroche en allant frapper à la porte de la chambre de Heero.

« Heero ? Ça te dirait d'aller te balader avec Duo, Trowa, Wu Fei, son sabre et sa mauvaise humeur et moi ? »

            Pas de réponse. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? Oh, et puis zut ! Il viendra, et c'est tout. J'ouvre la porte tout doucement, histoire qu'il ne se retourne pas avec un flingue pointé sur moi. Je le trouve devant son ordinateur, mais pas droit comme un I comme à son habitude.

            Je m'approche doucement. Je ne suis pas spécialement discret, mais pourtant, il ne semble pas sentir ma présence. Une fois que je suis assez proche de lui, je jette un coup d'œil à l'écran. Par Allah, il faut que je détourne le regard. Mais que font ces deux hommes ? Et dans quel sens faut-il regarder l'image ? Je penche un peu la tête et devient pivoine ! Heero regarde ça ?! Loin de moi l'idée d'être machiavélique (c'est plutôt le rôle de Duo) mais je pourrai tirer cette petite histoire à mon avantage… Niark niark niark !

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Heero ! »

            Et un bond, de deux mètres, un ! Faire peur à Heero, c'est pas désagréable. C'est même plutôt marrant. Le voir essayer désespérément de fermer le site et manquer son coup à chaque fois, c'est assez jubilatoire. Bon, maintenant, mettons le plan en place. Laissons-le faire sa petite réplique méchante.

« Si tu ne parles aux autres, je te…

_ Tu crois être en position de discuter ?

_ Je n'abandonne jamais.

_ Je ne te demande pas d'abandonner, mais juste de venir avec nous te promener.

_ Ai-je le choix ?

_ Non, pas vraiment… »

            Heero accepte donc de venir. Merci Duo, ô maître du chantage !

***

            Si vous saviez comme c'est bon quand vous sortez dehors de ne plus ressentir la peur et la douleur des gens ! Et c'est vraiment agréable de ne plus être des renégats en fuite recherchés par l'Alliance.

            J'arrive à peu près à contrôler mon don d'empathie maintenant, bien que j'ai encore quelques difficultés par moment. J'aimerais comprendre d'où ça vient mais je crois qu'il faut mieux le taire auprès des autres gens. J'ai peur d'un éventuel rejet.

            Enfin bon, n'y pensons plus. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme un pouvoir magique. Ça ne va pas évoluer en même temps que moi. Et puis, je veux profiter du moment. J'ai réuni tout le monde et tous sont venus de leur plein gré. Rectification : un regard à Heero me rappelle qu'ils n'ont pas tous choisis de venir. Mais bon, ils sont tous là !

            Tiens, Trowa vient vers moi. Oh my god ! Comme dirait Duo. Ah non, les hormones, couché, panier ! Je vais encore bafouiller et dire des bêtises si vous vous y mettez.

« Comment vas-tu, Quatre ?

_ Bien. Et toi ?

_ Très bien. _C'est parce que je suis avec toi_.

_ Merci. Ce compliment me va droit au cœur.

_ Quel compliment ? s'étonne le français. Je ne t'ai fait aucun compliment.

_ Que… Ah bon ? »

            Je n'insiste pas. J'ai du rêver. C'est sûrement mon esprit trop fertile qui a extrapolé. J'oublie vite l'incident.

            Nous marchons encore un moment. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique qu'il est midi. Je pense alors qu'il faudrait songer à rentrer. Je vais le dire aux autres. Je me retourne puisque que j'étais devant eux. Mais Duo ne me laisse pas parler et déclare :

« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Qua-man ! On rentre, parce que j'ai la dalle ! »

            Les trois autres acquiescent silencieusement. Je suis éberlué ! Mais je n'ai rien dit. Je l'ai juste pensé ! Je ne fais quand même pas de la télépathie…

***

            Nous sommes rentrés et nous sommes mis à table. Maintenant que le plat de résistance est terminé, je fais la vaisselle pendant que Duo met les assiettes à dessert. J'ai convaincu  Heero de manger en même temps que nous…

            Tiens, si je demandais à Trowa d'aller chercher le gâteau.

« J'y vais tout de suite, Quatre !

_ P'tain, s'exclame Duo, t'as de bonnes oreilles pour un français ! Moi, j'ai rien entendu.

_ Mais je n'ai rien dit !!! »

            Je viens de débouler dans la salle à manger. Je suis complètement affolé

« Je n'ai rien dit, je l'ai juste pensé. Et Trowa l'a entendu. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais on a un problème. »

***

            Je continue mes explications :

« Ce matin, c'était pareil. J'ai pensé qu'il était temps de rentrer et vous l'avez tous entendu. Et Trowa a pensé… (je deviens tout rouge) Trowa a pensé un truc et je 'mai entendu comme s'il me le disait à haute voix.

_ Hé ben, c'est génial, ironise Wu Fei, après l'empathie, l'Arabe lit dans les pensées et fait de la télépathie. Oh la la ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser au sexe. Oh non, rien que de dire ça, je pense à des personnes nues, je vois plein de d'hommes nus. Je vois Treize nu !

_ Par Allah, mais Wu Fei, tu penses qu'à ça !

_ Aaaaaaah ! s'écrie Wu Fei en partant en courant dans le jardin.

_ Bon, ben, faudra compter sur lui pour rechercher dans ses livres en chinois, commente Heero.

_ Je vais chercher mes livres, annonce Trowa.

_ Je vais chercher le gâteau ! se réjouit Duo, fidèle à lui-même. »

            Ils sont géniaux. Je leur annonce que j'ai un problème et il se mobilise pour m'aider. Même Heero. Il n'est vraiment pas rancunier.

***

« Duo, arrête de lire par-dessus mon épaule, tu mets des miettes partout, s'énerve Duo.

_ Tu as raison. Je suis d'accord avec toi.

_ Alors, va-t-en.

_ Oh, arrête de faire le farouche, je suis sûr que tu aimes beaucoup quand je suis collé à toi.

_ ... »

            Oh oui, il doit apprécier, vu les jolis sites d'hommes dénudés qu'il regardait ce matin.

« QUOI ? s'écrient Duo et Trowa. YUY REGARDE DES SITES EROTIQUES ? »

            Oups. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du penser ça… Heero se contente d'un regard noir et replonge dans ses recherches. Duo finit pas partir, avec un sourire en coin et Trowa rigole doucement.

            Après un moment, je jette un regard à Duo qui semble absorbé par sa lecture.

« Euh Duo ?

_ Tu penses que tu vas trouver quelque chose dans ce manga, aussi merveilleux puisse-t-il être ?

_ Quoi ? T'as quelque chose contre « Evangelion » ?

_ Non, ne t'énerve pas. Mais… Enfin…

_ Ce que veux dire Winner, explique Heero, c'est que si tu avais deux sous de cervelle, tu nous aiderais à chercher.

_ Oh toi, le pervers qui mate les sites cochons. »

            Duo : 1. Heero : 0. Cependant, Duo ayant terminé son joli manga, part dans la bibliothèque et revient avec un gros volume. Il se met à chercher très consciencieusement et prend par deux fois des notes. Est-ce Heero qui l'a vexé ?

« Non, Heero ne m'a pas vexé, répond Duo.

_ Mais… »

            Encore ce truc de télépathie. Ça m'énerve ! Il est temps qu'on trouve quelque chose de conséquent, sinon, je vais me mettre à penser à Trowa… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !!!! Et si mignon et craquant !

            Je jette un coup d'œil à Trowa. Il me fait un clin d'œil. Oh non ! Il a entendu !!! Un coup d'œil à Duo, le confirme. Ses yeux et ses pensées disent clairement : _« Fonce ! »._ Heero, lui est indifférent.

            L'incident se tasse et après quelques minutes, Duo déclare :

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose !

_ Ah oui ? s'étonne Heero. Quoi donc ? Ton cerveau ?

_ Ah ah ah ah… se moque Duo. Le petit soldat fait de l'humour. Ce jour est à marqué d'une pierre blanche : Il fait de l'humour et mate de sites pornos. Mais il se dévergonde, le petit jeune ! »

            Duo : 2. Heero : 0.

« Lis-nous ce que tu as trouvé. 

_ Télépathie : Transmission de pensée d'une personne à une autre sans communication par les voies sensorielles connues. Télépathique : relatif  à le télépathie Télépéage : système de paiements autoroutier automatique… »

***

« Euh, Duo…

_ Oui, Quatounet ?

_ C'est que…

_ Ce que l'arabe essaie de t'expliquer, reprend Heero, c'est ce que chercher dans un dictionnaire est totalement inutile, comme ta présence ici d'ailleurs. »

            Duo : 2. Heero : 1. Mais Duo s'appuie en avant sur la table et se relève pou voler un baiser à Heero et lui dire :

« Mais oui, moi aussi, je t'aime ! »

            Heero se lève alors mais ne prononce pas son traditionnel « Omae o Korosu » envers l'américain. Il devient complètement rouge et part en courant vers sa chambre.

            Duo : 3. Heero : 1. Décidément, il est incorrigible ce Duo.

« Je sais que je suis incorrigible, Qua-man, je sais ! »

            Je commence à me demander si la télépathie ne se déclanche pas quand je ressens des émotions un peu fortes. Voyant, Duo et Trowa acquiescer, je sens mon idée se confirmer.

            Je continue à énoncer mentalement mes théories, les autres les confirmant ou les infirmant quand ils parviennent à les sentir. Cela confirme ma théorie selon laquelle le pouvoir se déclenche avec les émotions fortes.

            Ça n'a rien à voir, mais… Et si j'allais chercher Wu Fei ? Les autres ne répondent pas, alors j'y vais. Mais quand je sors dehors…

***

            … Je suis saisi par mon autre nouveau « pouvoir ». Je lis dans les pensées. Cette faculté se jumelle à l'empathie, ce qui fait que je sens également les sentiments… De tous les gens dans la rue.

« Maman, je veux un bonbon ! »

« Chéri, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« Non, s'il vous plait, ne me renvoyez pas ! »

« Oh bon, sang, qu'est cette dent me fait souffrir… »

« Nan, je veux pas y aller ! »

« Putain ! Quelle baffe ! »

            Toutes ces émotions. C'est trop. Je ressens leurs joies, leurs douleurs, j'entends ce qu'ils pensent. Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Par pitié ! C'est trop dur ! J'ai mal. Je ne peux plus rien  contrôler ! Ma tête va exploser. Est-ce Wu Fei qui vient ? 

            Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus…

***

            Quand je me réveille, je suis sur une sorte de lit d'Hôpital, mais il y a une vitre sans teint qui me sépare… de qui en fait ?

« Quatre, m'entends-tu ? »

            Le professeur J. J'aurais du m'en douter.

« Oui, je vous entends. Mais si vous me dites que la guerre a repris, je vous éviscère.

_ Non, t'inquiète, Quatounet, explique Duo, en lui arrachant le micro. C'est juste que quand tu t'es évanoui, on était paniqué et on a pensé au vieux fou. On a voulu redescendre le visiophone. »

            C'est vrai qu'on avait mis cette chose au grenier après la guerre, de peur qu'on nous rappelle un jour pour le combat.

« Bon, c'est vrai que FeiFei l'a fait tomber, continue Duo. Donc, comme il a implosé, on a du utiliser le téléphone normal. »

            Je rigole doucement en entendant ça et aussi Wu Fei hurler « Je m'appelle Wu Fei !! ». Mais la suite me fait moins rire.

« Quatre, reprend le prof J, tu penses sûrement que ton pouvoir d'empathie a évolué.

_ Oui. Ce n'est pas le cas ?

_ Non, pas vraiment. Ce que je vais te dire va sûrement vous rappeler de douloureux souvenirs mais ce qui t'arrive provient sûrement de ton expérience avec le Zéro System. »

            Je déglutis difficilement.

« Expliquez-vous ! »

***

            J'ai un peu hurlé, mais bon, ça se comprend.

« En fait, je pense que le Zéro System peut développer les capacités physiques mais aussi intellectuelles, voire même psychiques.

_ Mais ça doit disparaître quand on débranche ce foutu système !!

_ C'est ce que je pensais, mais il semble que sur tes facultés, ça n'est jamais disparu. Ça a même évolué. Mais tu ne t'en est pas rendu compte puisque tu as refoulé ce don.

_ Ce don, tu parles ! J'ai failli crever ! »           

            Je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'agir et de parler comme ça, mais là, c'est plus fort que moi. Je descends du lit à roulettes et l'envoie valdinguer contre un mur.

« Et pourquoi vous m'avez amené là ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal d'abord !

_ Calme-toi, Quatre, tempère Trowa en prenant le micro.

_ Trowa ? »     

            Oh, pourquoi, est-ce que dès que j'entends sa voix, je n'ai plus aucune volonté.

« Ça, je n'en sais rien Quatre, répond Trowa, il faudra qu'on en discute un jour. »

            Est-ce que les autre ont entendu ?

« Oui, on a entendu ! s'écrient mes camarades. »

            Hé ! Ils sont tous là !!! Même Heero et Wu Fei ! C'est génial ! 

« Bon, je reprends mes droits, finit par annoncer le prof J. Si on t'a installé ici, c'est parce que c'est un ancien abri anti-atomique, qui plus est souterrain. Dans la ville, tu serais en danger car tu ne maîtrises tes nouvelles facultés, essentiellement celle de lire les pensées qui, liée à l'empathie, est dangereuse. Il faut que tu saches que **la télépathie engendre des problèmes sanguins, parfois même des cancers ou des tumeurs, et le fonctionnement hormonal est aussi déréglé pendant un bon moment. Sans compter le fait que le corps a du mal à trouver à nouveau son rythme biologique.** **»**

            On m'aurait giflé que je ne serai pas plus troublé.

« Et je fais quoi, moi ? Je ne vais pas rester ici toute ma vie ?

_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Quatre. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à contrôler tes facultés et tu pourras sortir.

_ Mais on reste tous là, avec toi ! s'écrie Duo, si fort que le micro siffle atrocement. »

            Ils sont trop sympas ! Je les adore, même Heero le voyeur et Wu Fei l'obsédé ! Un double « omae o korosu » me confirme qu'ils ont entendu. 

            Mais il y a autre chose qui remplit d'une joie bien plus intense : une porte s'ouvre et Trowa apparaît. Il avance vers moi, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Pense-t-il à la même chose que moi ? Un signe affirmatif me fait sauter de joie.

            Il arrive devant moi et m'enlace tendrement. Sans un mot, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser est doux et long.

« Alors, il embrasse bien le français ? demande Duo. »

            Je rougirai bien à sa question si je n'étais pas autant occupé.

¤ ~***~ ¤

            Je ne suis pas resté très longtemps dans cet infâme bunker. Il faut dire que Trowa m'a beaucoup aidé… Et motivé ! J'ai progressé très vite, dans tous les domaines et j'ai pu sortir. J'ai vécu pleinement ma relation avec Trowa et animé notre chambre de joyeux cris passionnés !

            Depuis cet incident, il s'est écoulé trois ans. Aujourd'hui, Trowa et moi allons nous marier !!! Je suis si heureux. Je l'aime tellement que je ne conçois pas ma vie sans lui.

            Quand nous dirons tous les deux « oui, je le veux » alors, nous serons unis pour la vie. Et même la mort ne pourra pas nous séparer, ça, j'en suis convaincu, car je l'aime sincèrement, de tout mon cœur et de tout mon âme.

            Et pas besoin d'empathie, ni de lire dans les pensées pour voir que c'est réciproque…


End file.
